Hell
, or HFIL (H'ome '''F'or 'I'nfinite 'L'osers) in the edited English dub, is a spiritual realm in Other World where the souls of the wicked and damned (and sometimes, in the case of Piccolo, Goku, and Pikkon, protagonists) go after they die. Hell is never actually shown in the original manga, but it is shown several times throughout various medias of Dragon Ball. There are many different versions of Hell, as it is implied that each planet has its own area of Hell. The only versions of Hell shown being Earth's Hell, and the Hell from anime filler scenes. Overview Concept and creation Much of Hell seen in the Dragon Ball series was based upon the Chinese version and later the Japanese version of Hell under their respective names and Jigoku which are governed by bureaucratic entities such as Yama (Yemma) with his minions the Oni (Ogre) who normally range in green, red or blue skin colors; whom are also the caretakers/assistants of Hell. Another example is the Bloody Pond seen in the Dragon Ball Z series, which comes from one of the punishments for sinners (with varied crimes). A red colored hot spring tourist attraction by the same name can be found in Beppu, Ōita, Japan. The Freezing Tundra of Hell seen in Dragon Ball GT is another reference to a punishment in East Asian hell known as "Hell of Icy Coldness" where one is sent to a cold & icy plain surrounded by mountains and constant blizzards where they would suffer the bitter cold freezing their bodies solid. Two more details that were based from Di Yu, that would have gone unnoticed are the 'Iron Spiked/Knife Trees' in the background which in scripture are used to impale/cut sinners and the 'Mountain of Spikes/Blades' AKA 'Needle Mountain', which was seen in the battle with Pikkon and Goku against Cell, Cold, Frieza and the Ginyu Force in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Warriors of the Dead" which leads to the villains getting knocked onto the mountain and impaled, and then thrown into a prison cell. Characteristics Hell is a mountainous area located beneath the Snake Way. Its salient feature is the "Bloody Pond" in Area 1, Sector 3, which true to its name is apparently composed of blood. On more than one occasion, members of Ginyu Force sent to the Other World, as well as Cell on one occasion, are knocked into the Bloody Pond. Later, in Fusion Reborn, the lake would be semi-frozen by Janemba and used to encase Goku. Also located in this sector are a Hell Tourist Board and a Hell Park.Dragon Ball Z episode 13, "Goz and Mez" There is also "Pin's Mountain",Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 a mountain composed entirely of what appears to be pins or needles,Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, 1995 and a jail.Dragon Ball Z episode 195, "Warriors of the Dead" Hell is also composed of other regions, such as the vegetated Yemma Forest featured in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans and a frozen part located much further down which is shown in Dragon Ball GT. Unlike most portrayals of Hell, the Hell of the ''Dragon Ball'' universe is not depicted as torturing its inhabitants (indeed, there is even an amusement park). Instead, Hell functions much like a microcosm, with its inhabitants developing relationships as well as being subject to a system of law. The exception to this is seen in Dragon Ball GT, when Frieza and Cell send Goku to an icy area below the rest of Hell in which the Hell Guardian tortures and freezes Goku. In the Dr. Slump series there appears to be a giant roller coaster that is over the blood ocean as well as a giant golf course. As hinted by Piccolo, if a soul in Hell is purified from all of its evils, it will be reincarnated. This is seen in the case of Kid Buu who is reincarnated as the pure-hearted Uub. Furthermore, there is a purification machine run by Saike Demon that is seen in Fusion Reborn. In the edited Ocean dub and Nicktoons version of Dragon Ball Z, Hell is called '''HFIL. This acronym was stated to stand for Home For Infinite Losers, and the ogres' shirts that originally say "HELL" were even edited to say "HFIL" (a bit of the E and the first L are digitized out). This change was made to avoid references which may have been considered inappropriate for the viewing audience at the time (the name of the character Mr. Satan was changed to "Hercule" for similar reasons). In the Blue Water dub of Dragon Ball GT, Hell is referred to as Hades (as the title suggests on episode 42 of the dub). Biography ''Dr. Slump'' Dr. Mashirito appears here after his death. ''Dragon Ball Z'' In the Vegeta Saga, when attempting to skip across parts of the Snake Way, Goku is nearly dragged into Hell by shadowy hands. Shortly thereafter, while he is trying to rest on top of a moving street sweeper, the vehicle hits a bump in the road, knocking a half-conscious Goku off of Snake Way and into Hell, in Area 1, Sector 3. After completing the challenges of the ogres Goz and Mez in a test of strength and speed, they help him return to King Yemma's office so he can continue his journey to receive King Kai's training. Later on, in the Other World Saga, Goku ventured to Hell again, this time with Pikkon, to take care of the enemies Cell, Frieza, and the Ginyu Force who managed to take over Hell. In the Kid Buu Saga, during the fight with Kid Buu, the ogres are seen watching the fight alongside Cell, Frieza, King Cold, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Dr. Gero, Appule, and Babidi. The edited version excludes all these scenes (for unknown reasons) except the first scene, which takes place in the episode "Vegeta's Respect". In Fusion Reborn, most of the battle with Janemba takes place in Hell, although the area is heavily perverted by Janemba's magic, turning it from the unpleasant and barren wasteland into a paradise of Janemba's choosing (giant jellybean-like stones, gingerbread men, and other child-oriented things). Most instances in which Hell appears in the anime are filler, and it is implied later in both Resurrection ‘F’ and Dragon Ball Super that hell is not one large area for evil souls to dwell, and is in fact divided into different planetary sections. For example, Earth has it's own version of Hell, and especially evil souls are given their own personal punishment. ''Dragon Ball Super'' In the Golden Frieza Saga of Dragon Ball Super, Frieza was shown to be in a cocoon on a tree and his personal hell was a field filled with flowers and angels singing, which greatly annoys him. Frieza stayed in hell until he was revived by Sorbet with the help of Dragon Balls. But later, he was sent back here after being killed by Goku. Later in the series, during the Universe Survival Saga, Goku visits Hell to recruit Frieza for the tournament, as Buu had fallen into a deep sleep. Goku frees Frieza from his impenetrable cocoon prison in Hell to ask him to join the Tournament of Power. Frieza says he'll enter the tournament if Goku promises to resurrect him in return with the help of Dragon Balls, that is, if their Universe survives, to which Goku agrees. ''Dragon Ball GT'' In the Super 17 Saga, Goku travels to Hell once more in order to stop the horde of villains escaping towards Earth. Upon arrival, he is confronted by Frieza and Cell. The two villains team up to slow Goku down while the other villains from Hell escape. The two work very well together and soon trap Goku with the help of the Hell Guardian Enma and the use of their new technique, the Hell's Buster, which allows them to put Goku through a torture system. However, Goku still manages to escape the torture system and defeats both Frieza and Cell without even having to turn into a Super Saiyan. Film appearances ''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' In Resurrection ‘F’, Frieza is shown trapped in a cocoon in hell while being tormented by Angels of Hell. Known residents *Vampires **Nosferatu – Enemies that appear in Hell in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. **Count Drac – A vampire seen in Fusion Reborn. He was named in the film's credits. **Lucifer — A vampire and demon god/king, he was killed when Goku used the Kamehameha on his Devil Castle cannon to kill Lucifer. *Liches – Enemies that appear in Hell in Buu's Fury. *Poltergeist – Enemies that appear in Hell in Buu's Fury. *Living Dead – Enemies that appear in Hell in Buu's Fury. *Annihilators – Enemies that appear in Hell in Buu's Fury. They were robot soldiers of the Red Ribbon Army. *Spike the Devil Man – He states numerous times that he came from Hell, and lives there. *Bardock – In the Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team scenario "Bardock, The Return of a Saiyan", it is said that Bardock ended up in Hell after his death, though he knows of a way to temporarily leave. Killed by Frieza. *Dr. Mashirito - Evil scientist who appeared in the Dr. Slump series was Killed by Obotchaman, escapes from Hell as a ghost to get revenge in Dragon Ball Super and doesn't return as he gets erased from existence by Beerus. *Major Metallitron – Android enforcer who most likely killed several people. Died when his batteries ran out. *Hirudegarn - Killed numerous innocents and Tapion's brother and tried to kill Tapion himself and everyone on Earth. Killed by Goku. *Drum - King Piccolo's son and creation. Killed By Goku. *Piano - King Piccolo's son and creation. Sunk in Rubble. *Tambourine - King Piccolo's son and creation. Killed numerous innocent people that competed in the tournament. Killed by Goku. *Cymbal - King Piccolo's son and creation. Killed by Yajirobe. *Mercenary Tao - Killed many innocents and tried to kill Goku and his friends. Got mixed up in a result with his brother. *Master Shen - An evil martial arts teacher. Got mixed up in a result with his brother. *Captain Dark – A Red Ribbon Army Captain. Killed by Master Roshi. *General Blue – A Red Ribbon Army General, and mass murderer. He executes his own soldiers for failure, cowardice, and for disciplinary measures. Killed by Mercenary Tao. *Captain Yellow – A Red Ribbon Army Captain. Killed by Goku. *Dr. Kochin - Evil Scientist. Accidentally killed by Dr. Wheelo. *Staff Officer Black – Shot Commander Red in the head; attempted to use the Red Ribbon Army and Dragon Balls to conquer the world. Killed by Goku. *King Piccolo – An evil Namekian considered a demon. Killed by Goku and reincarnated into his son Piccolo. *Yamu - One of Babidi's minions. Killed by Pui Pui. *Spopovich - One of Babidi's minions. Killed by Babidi. *Spice - One of Garlic jr.'s right-hand men. Killed by Gohan. *Vinegar - One of Garlic Jr.'s right-hand men. Killed by Gohan. *Mustard - One of Garlic Jr.'s right-hand men. Killed by Gohan. *Salt - One of Garlic Jr.'s right-hand men. Killed by Gohan. *Ginger – One of Garlic Jr.'s right-hand men. Killed by Goku. *Nicky – One of Garlic Jr.'s right-hand men and kidnapper of Gohan. Killed by Goku. *Sansho – One of Garlic Jr.'s right-hand men. Killed by Piccolo. *Raditz – Killed a farmer. Tried to kill his brother Goku, nephew Gohan, Piccolo, and everyone on Earth. Killed by Piccolo and fought with King Yemma after dying. Was also partially responsible for the destruction of Planet Shikk and along with its inhabitants. *Saibamen – Responsible for killing Yamcha. Tried to kill Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, and Tien. Used as foot soldiers by the Saiyans and the Galactic Frieza Army. *Nappa – Killed Piccolo, and everyone in East City; Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu died trying to stop him and he tried to eliminate Krillin and Gohan before being defeated by Goku and killed by Vegeta. He is seen tearing through an entire Naval fleet and an air force. He was responsible for ravaging several planets as a member of Frieza's army. He was also responsible for the destruction of planet Shikk and its inhabitants along with Raditz and Vegeta. *Goz – Works as a staff member keeping Hell orderly. *Mez – Works as a staff member keeping Hell orderly. *Ebifurya – Worked for Dr. Wheelo, tried to kill Goku, Krillin, and Gohan. Killed by Goku. *Kishime – Worked for Dr. Wheelo, tried to kill Goku, Krillin, and Gohan. Killed by Goku. *Misokatsun – Worked for Dr. Wheelo, tried to kill Goku. Killed by Goku. *Bio-Men – Worked for Dr. Wheelo, tried to kill Gohan and Oolong, nearly killed Piccolo, kidnapped Master Roshi and Bulma, and nearly killed the latter to coerce Roshi to come. Killed by Piccolo. *Dr. Wheelo – An evil mad scientist that conducted many evil experiments and tried to steal Goku's body as well as trying to kill him along with his friends and family which included Master Roshi, Krillin, Piccolo, Bulma and Gohan. Killed by Goku. *Turles – Saiyan space pirate leader. Killed by Goku, he appears in Hell in Hatchiyack's Galaxy Mode in the video game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *Amond – Space pirate who worked under Turles. Killed by Goku. *Daiz – Space pirate who worked under Turles. Killed by Goku. *Cacao – Space pirate who worked under Turles. Killed by Goku. *Rasin – Space pirate who worked under Turles. Killed by Goku. *Lakasei – Space pirate who worked under Turles. Killed by Goku. *Commander Zeeun – One of Lord Slug's men. Killed by Lord Slug. *Angila– One of Lord Slug's men. Killed by Goku. *Wings – One of Lord Slug's men. Killed by Piccolo. *Medamatcha – One of Lord Slug's men. Killed by Goku. *Frieza Soldiers – Frieza's underlings. Many were killed during conflicts involving the Galactic Frieza Army. They appear in Hell as part of Frieza's army in the Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Special Age scenario "Greatest Family Ever". *Banan and Sūi – Sent to Hell upon being killed by Gohan and Krillin according to Daizenshuu 2. *Monrei, Ramon, and Navel - Frieza's underlings. Killed during the Battle of Namek. *Appule – Frieza's underling. Killed by Vegeta. Was seen watching Kid Buu's battle against Goku. *Cui – Frieza's underling, bullied Vegeta and most likely killed thousands. Known to have destroyed a planet and tried to kill Bun. Killed by Vegeta. *Dodoria – Frieza's henchman, he was responsible for the deaths of millions alongside Zarbon, including Namekians. He was also responsible for the deaths of Bardock's crew, (Fasha, Tora, Shugesh, and Borgos). Killed by Vegeta. *Zarbon – Frieza's right-hand man, he was responsible for killing millions alongside Dodoria, including Namekians. He also tried to kill Vegeta but died trying. *Guldo – The smallest member of the Ginyu force and tried to kill Gohan and Krillin. He was also responsible for deaths across the galaxy. Killed by Vegeta. King Kai invited him over to his planet to fight Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu, and Chiaotzu defeated him and sent him falling to Hell. *Recoome – One of the members of the Ginyu Force and was responsible for the deaths of many people of several races. Nearly killed Gohan and Krillin. Badly beaten by Goku and finished off by Vegeta. Was invited to King Kai's planet to fight Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu, but was defeated by Yamcha, sending him falling into Hell and belly flopping into the Bloody Pond. *Burter – Another member of the Ginyu force and just as responsible as his comrades. Badly beaten by Goku and finished off by Vegeta. Was invited to King Kai's planet to fight Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu, and Tien defeated both him and Jeice, sending them falling into Hell. It is noted in the FUNimation Dub that he killed hundreds of Saiyans. *Blueberry - Frieza's underling. Killed by a giant crab. *Raspberry - Frieza's underling. Killed when the Dragon Balls were stolen from Frieza's ship. *Jeice – Another member of the Ginyu Force, most likely responsible for deaths across the galaxy. After he was killed by Vegeta, he was invited to King Kai's planet to fight Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Tien defeated both him and Burter, sending them falling into Hell. *Captain Ginyu – The Leader of the Ginyu force, most likely responsible for deaths across the galaxy. Killed some of his own recruits. Was killed by Buu but however his death was undone, he was the killed again, this time by Vegeta *Sorbet - An commander of Frieza's army, helped in Frieza's invasion of Earth, Killed by Vegeta. *Shisami - An elite Soldier of Frieza's army helped in Frieza's invasion of Earth, Killed by Tagoma. *Frieza – The evil galactic tyrant and emperor who was responsible for billions of deaths, including the genocide of the Saiyans. He controlled a vast army and empire who do his bidding. Murdered King Vegeta, Bardock, Cargo (in the manga), Vegeta, Dende, Guru (shorten life span), and Krillin. Tried to kill Goku, Gohan, Nail, Piccolo, and Future Trunks. Mortally injured by Goku on Namek and rebuilt as a cyborg, he is ultimately killed by Future Trunks. In Age 779, Mecha Frieza is cocooned in a tree in a flowery meadow located in Earth's Hell guarded by the Angels of Hell who torment the tyrant by singing songs and holding parades which Frieza considers to be absolute torture as he loathes anything wholesome and pure. He is later freed from Hell by Sorbet when he revives Frieza using the Earth's Dragon Balls and is restored to his 1st form via an advanced Medical Machine. Frieza trains obtaining his Ultimate Evolution which he dubs Golden Frieza and invades Earth with his army to take his revenge on Goku and his friends. Destroys North City and later the Earth, though Whis erases the destruction of Earth using his Temporal Do-Over technique which allows Goku to kill the tyrant with his Dash Kamehameha to prevent the Earth's destruction. Afterwards Frieza is returned to his cocoon in Earth's Hell though this time in his completely organic body. In a manga extra featured in the Warriors of Universe 6, it is revealed that he resides in Earth's Hell along with his subordinates Sorbet and Shisami after his second death. He later leaves Hell to help Team Universe 7 in the Tournament of Power and is revived by Whis as a gift from Beerus for helping them win. *King Cold – Frieza's equally evil father, who was most likely responsible for millions of deaths across the galaxy. Killed by Future Trunks. *Cell – Android creature responsible for the deaths of millions, even Goku, King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory (they died when Cell blew himself up on King Kai's planet) and an entire squadron of the Royal Army. He also killed Future Trunks twice. He plotted several times to destroy the Earth and its solar system, as well as all the residents. Killed by Gohan. *Cell Jr. – Offspring of Cell. Killed by Gohan. *Lord Slug – Tried to kill the Z Fighters and probably killed many people. Although he was absent from GT, he made a brief appearance in Fusion Reborn. Killed by Goku. *Cooler – Frieza's older brother, was also responsible for millions of deaths. Killed by Goku twice. *Salza – Member of Cooler's Armored Squadron, likely responsible for several deaths. Destroyed most of the Senzu Beans when Goku was severely injured. Nearly killed most of the Z Fighters before he was killed by Piccolo. *Dore – Member of Cooler's Armored Squadron. Killed by Piccolo. *Neiz– Member of Cooler's Armored Squadron. Killed by Piccolo. *Android 19 – Dr. Gero's right-hand henchman who was responsible for the deaths of a few humans as well as nearly killing the heart-stricken Goku. He returned from Hell in GT. Killed by Vegeta then by Goten and Trunks. *Dr. Gero (Android 20) – Responsible for numerous evil deeds including the deaths of humans as a member of the Red Ribbon Army (possibly even before he became an Android). Killed by Android 17, and was seen watching the fight with Kid Buu. Teamed with Dr. Myuu in GT and created Hell Fighter 17, to fuse with the real Android 17. Again killed by Super 17. *Android 13 – An android created by Dr. Gero's supercomputer. Tried to kill Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, and Krillin and everyone on Earth, caused destruction on it and tried to destroy it. Was killed by Goku. *Android 14 - An Android created by Dr. Gero's supercomputer. Tried to kill Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, and Krillin and everyone on Earth, caused destruction on it and tried to destroy it. Was killed by Future Trunks. *Android 15 - An android created by Dr. Gero's supercomputer. Tried to kill Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, and Krillin and everyone on Earth, caused destruction on it and tried to destroy it. Was killed by Vegeta. *Meta-Coolers – Robotic copies of Cooler. Destroyed by Goku and Vegeta on New Namek, they appear in Hell as part of Frieza's army in the Battle of Z Special Age scenario "Greatest Family Ever". *Paragus – Broly's father and a Saiyan who attempted to kill the Z Fighters using Comet Camori. He was also implied to have used Broly to wipe out most of the South Galaxy soon after controlling him with the ring, thus making him responsible for the deaths of millions of beings. Killed by Broly while the former tried to escape the planet they were on, who was the target of a comet. *Kogu – Galactic Space Pirate, responsible for deaths all around the galaxy. Escapes from Hell in Fusion Reborn. Killed by Future Trunks. *Bujin – Galactic Space Pirate, responsible for deaths all around the galaxy. Escapes from Hell in Fusion Reborn. Killed by Gohan. *Bido – Galactic Space Pirate, responsible for deaths all around the galaxy, notably a sumo wrestler named Doskoi. Escapes from Hell in Fusion Reborn. Killed by Gohan. *Zangya – Bojack's female team member, responsible for deaths all around the galaxy. Escapes from Hell in Fusion Reborn. Killed by Bojack. *Bojack – Evil space pirate leader, responsible for deaths across the galaxy. Escapes from Hell in Fusion Reborn. Killed by Gohan. *Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan destroyed hundreds of planets and millions of beings (some of which were while he was under the influence of Paragus' mind control device). Was either killed by Goku, Gohan, and Goten by blasting him into the Sun,Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, 1994 or by the Z Fighters upon returning to Earth in his legendary Super Saiyan 3 transformation.Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010 Either way, he would later escape from Hell alongside a horde of other villains but he would be send back. *Bio-Broly – After being defeated by Goten and Trunks he began to wreak havoc in Hell, prompting Goku and Pikkon to stop him (or at the very least calm him down).Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, 1994''Daizenshuu 6, 1995 *Pui Pui – One of Babidi's minions, most likely responsible for thousands of deaths in his Quadrant of the Universe. Killed by Vegeta. *Yakon – Evil monster/warrior under Babidi, responsible for vile deeds across the galaxy. He is seen devouring two Majin Grunts. Killed by Goku. *Two unnamed minions of Babidi - Worked for Babidi. Killed by Yakon *Bibidi – Killed by Supreme Kai millions of years ago in combat. *Babidi – Bibidi's doppelganger, evil wizard and mass murderer who controls others and has them do his bidding. Killed by Majin Buu, was seen in Hell watching the final fight between Goku and Kid Buu. *Vegeta – Sent to Hell after his attempt to kill Majin Buu by self-destruction. Vegeta is only ever witnessed to be in Hell in the movie ''Fusion Reborn, and apparently did not get to keep his body, according to what Vegeta and Goku say in the Pin's Mountain. Later, Vegeta is given his body back and is sent to Earth by King Yemma in order to fight Super Buu. He is then revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. *Kid Buu – While his cleansed soul was reincarnated as Uub, Buu's evil part remained in Hell. In the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, he confronts Vegeta, Pikkon, and Supreme Kai when they arrive in Hell. Killed by Goku. *Saike Demon – A teenage Oni living in Hell. He works in the spirit laundry room. *Janemba – Mutation of the Saike Demon, created from the evil inside people's souls, spent most of his life in Hell, lured down there to fight Goku. Was killed by Gogeta, though whether or not he continued to exist after his death is unknown; as he was merely a manifestation of evil possessing an ogre, who is returned to normal with Janemba's death. *The Dictator – An evil dictator modeled after the real dictator Adolf Hitler in the movie Fusion Reborn. *Dr. Myuu – Evil Machine Mutant scientist. Killed by Baby. *General Rilldo – Machine Mutant that killed thousands. Went to Earth in Dragon Ball GT. Killed by Goku, Trunks and Pan. *Baby – Killed by Goku. He ended up in Hell and later escaped around the time of the Super 17 Saga according to the video game Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, keeping his Baby Vegeta form. *Dr. Raichi – Tuffle scientist and the creator of Hatchiyack, who wants revenge towards Saiyans. Killed several people with Destron Gas. Tried to kill Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo. Was killed by Vegeta. *Piccolo – Trapped there as of the end of GT; he aids the ogres in keeping the villains under control; it is ironic he ends up working in Hell as he was once considered a demon; is one of the few good guys in Hell (though Goku hints he may be allowed into Heaven again someday). Interestingly, the first time he died, despite initially having an evil heart, he was allowed into King Kai's planet to train anyway (however it should be noted that he died protecting Gohan from Nappa's Bomber DX). In the end, he becomes a guardian of Hell, keeping the residents in order (which suits Piccolo just fine). It is interesting to note King Yemma jokingly threatened to send Kami to Hell when he died (Piccolo is fused with Kami) during the meeting about Goku travel on Snake Way to King Kai's planet for training. *Hell Fighter 17 – Creation of Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero. Almost killed all Z Fighters when fused with Android 17 in the form of Super 17. Originated in Hell, as Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu had created him while in Hell. *Bear Thief - Destroyed with Earth by Kid Buu, not revived because only the good victims on Earth (and possibly all over the universe) were revived. *Van Zant - An deranged human gunman and psychopathic murderer who's evil actions ultimately resulted in the Fission that created Evil Buu. Killed by Evil Buu. *Smitty - Van Zant's servant and cohort. While initially reluctant to kill an old man, after doing so he found he enjoyed killing innocent people along with his master. Killed by Super Buu. *Zombie – Enemies who attack Satan City in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. *Also, some evil Earthlings were killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack and other various ways and were not revived by Porunga, as Dende only revived the good victims. *Sorbet - Commander of the Galactic Frieza Army after the deaths of Frieza and King Cold, who was responsible for Frieza's Resurrection that lead to Frieza's revenge in Age 779. Killed by one of Frieza's Death Beams that was deflected by Vegeta. Is revealed to be a resident of Earth's Hell in a manga extra featured in the Warriors of Universe 6. *Shisami - An elite soldier in the Galactic Frieza Army who took part in Frieza's revenge. Was killed by fellow elite solider Tagoma in an attempt to eliminate Gohan whom Shisami was holding in a bear hug. Is revealed to be a resident of Earth's Hell in a manga extra featured in the Warriors of Universe 6. *Kid Buu - An evil Majin who has rampaged across the universe since time immemorial and responsible for the deaths of several of Universe 7's Supreme Kais along with countless mortals. Ultimately killed by Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. In Xenoverse 2, it is shown that Kid Buu's soul temporarily resided in Hell before being reincarnated as Uub. Known visitors *Goku – Has visited Hell a few times. Notably when he fell from Snake Way on his way to King Kai, and also to fight Janemba in the Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn movie. In Dragon Ball Super, Goku visits Hell to free Frieza from his impenetrable cocoon prison in hell and to ask him to join the Tournament of Power. In Dragon Ball GT, Goku visits Hell when he fought Cell and Frieza in the Super 17 Saga and for the last time to bid Piccolo farewell before infusing himself with Shenron. *Pikkon – Has visited Hell on at least one occasion, when Grand Kai sent him to stop Cell and Frieza from causing trouble, and easily defeated Cell, Frieza, and King Cold. Though never seen, it is implied that he went with Goku to fight Broly in Hell in Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. *Vegeta - In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Vegeta arrives in Hell to help Goku fight Super Janemba. Later, the two fused to become Gogeta. *Masked Saiyan - Sent by Mira and Towa to observe Supervillain Janemba's battle with Vegeta in Xenoverse 2. *Xeno Trunks - In an altered history of Age 774 in Xenoverse 2, Xeno Trunks went to Hell to investigate what was keeping his father from leaving Hell and ended up confronting both Supervillain Janemba and the Masked Saiyan. *Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) - Visited by the Future Warrior in an altered timeline of Age 774 in Xenoverse 2 to aid Vegeta against Supervillain Janemba. Later returned in order to give God of Destruction Champa a tour of Universe 7's Hell. *Champa - Universe 6's God of Destruction visited Hell in Xenoverse 2 in New Parallel Quest 105: "Champa's Hellish Holiday" when he mistakenly assumed it was a hot springs resort. Video game appearances In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Goku accidentally falls to Hell, but soon leaves after collecting some spirits. He also falls from the Snake Way to Area 1, Sector 3 in Hell in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, two areas of Hell appear: the Bloody pond in Area 1, Sector 3, and the Yemma Forest. Hell is also briefly seen at the end of Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Goku and Vegeta visit Hell in order to confront Janemba. Enemies encountered here are Ghosts, Zombies, Vampires, Lichs, and Green Destroyers. Janemba also uses his Illusion Smash technique to attack Goku and Vegeta while they travel through Hell in this game. Hell is a playable battle stage in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, Super Dragon Ball Z (accessed if falling through the clouds in front of Yemma's palace), Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. It is also a playable battle stage in Dragon Ball Heroes, where it is based on the area shown in Dragon Ball GT. The Dying Namek stage is used at least twice to portray Hell: one of the training practices with Frieza and Cell in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and the scenario in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z "Greatest Family Ever", where Frieza and his army battle the Z Fighters. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Hell from Fusion Reborn appears as a playable stage. During the main story, the 2nd Future Warrior travels to Hell in order to aid Vegeta whom was being kept from leaving Earth's Hell in order to travel to Earth to join the battle against Super Buu by Super Janemba. They find an injured Xeno Trunks who had tried to defeat Janemba to aid his father but was defeated. Together the Future Warrior and SSJ2 Vegeta manage to weaken Janemba enough for Vegeta to finish him off with a Final Flash allowing Vegeta to travel to Earth with Fortuneteller Baba's assistance and fuse with Goku to create Vegito like in the original history. In a parallel timeline featured in ''New Parallel Quest 105: "Champa's Hellish Holiday", Champa has the Time Patrol escort him to Universe 7's Hell as he mistakenly assumes it to be a tourist destination due to the hot springs located there. Champa finds Hell to be pretty dull and is surprised when he and the Time Patroller escorting him are attacked by Dark Turles, Dark Lord Slug, Supervillain Metal Cooler, Supervillain Cell, and Supervillain Kid Buu. He later blames the Time Patroller for the whole ordeal for not warning him how dangerous Hell was in the first place. Fortunately the Time Patroller proves strong enough to tire Champa out and he decides to let them live so they can take him to The Lookout to visit the Earth's Guardian the next time he visits Universe 7. See also *Earth's Hell Gallery References pt-br:Inferno es:Infierno Category:Places in the Seventh Universe Category:Locations in Other World Category:Dimensions